


Easy to Fall

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Mating, Angel Sex, Angelic Grace, Background Relationships, Barebacking, F/M, Fallen Angels, Grace Sharing, Pregnancy, Riding, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: He could see Hannah’s grace shining brightly, beautifully, inside her vessel and Castiel’s borrowed grace writhed.





	Easy to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

He could see Hannah’s grace shining brightly, beautifully, inside her vessel and Castiel’s borrowed grace writhed. Then she was standing there naked, almost coy and with a hint of something that reminded him of an angel tempting a mate.

Castiel knew he should probably look away but part of him pointed out his interest in the past, his feelings and the new ones traveling with Hannah had started to invoke. Something must have shown on his face because she was crossing the space between the two of them, something in her eyes let him know exactly what was about to happen, before her fingers curled in his coat and pulled him forward.

It was warmth.

The kiss was light, bright and staggering.

Castiel _fell_ into it.

_How is it so easy to fall? Over and over again?_

It was a different kind of falling. Less of a hard, jarring slam to the Earth and more of a drifting kind of free fall he could indulge in for centuries. Her grace brushed against him. The warmth was full of teasing and intent.

Pheromones flooded the air. The kind he’d never indulged in, something unique to angels. Castiel’s fingers moved up and brushed soft skin as Hannah pushed closer. A soft, whimpering moan had him groaning as his cock hardened and instinct screamed through him.

They broke apart and Hannah gave him a quick, searching looking before immediately working to free him of every last scrap of clothing. Everything was discarded in a heap and left as she dragged him towards the bed.

It was effortless for her to manhandle him onto the mattress, the two of them ending up in the middle, with him on his back and Hannah sitting astride him. There was nothing traditional about this. It was nothing like it was in Heaven.

In Heaven they chased, caught in flight and slammed into the ground before mating vigorously, wings and grace and instinct guiding them until the receptive angel’s womb was full of fledglings.

This was closer to how humans coupled.

She rocked against his hard cock while releasing almost sinful little sighs and moans. Castiel’s hips jerked and bucked up into the pressure, pushing up against her where she was delightfully hot and wet, as Hannah leaned forward to press against him.

The slight hesitation he’d seen before, the almost innocent look she’d given him a few times in the past, was gone in a rush of hormones and pheromones.

“ _Castiel_.” His name was breathed out in a breathy voice full of arousal and intent. “ _Please, Castiel._ ” It was more than obvious what she wanted, what his fellow angel was asking, as their lips pressed together.

Her hand moved back as their lips moved together and he felt her shift, lifting up and then his cock was nudging against a wet entrance. Hannah greedily pushed down on him, taking every single inch of him into her slick heat, until they were completely joined and her lust dark eyes met his with a flare of grace dancing in them.

Hannah’s lips were parted, her cheeks flushed darkly and he took in the look of pleased awe on her beautiful face. He could see both her chosen vessel, the perfect vessel made for her, and her true form twisting in pleasure inside.

Pleasure shot through him when she started to roll her hips, rocking and pushing down into him, pulling moans and gasps of her name from him. It was nothing like the mistake he’d made before when he’d had sex for the first, second and third time.

The pleasure was similar but Hannah was full of light and decency. It was closer to couplings angels were meant to engage in and something in Castiel had yearned for that kind of familiarity.

She was another angel, another soldier doing her best and Castiel gave into the soft pleasure she was happily filling him with. Hannah worked herself on his cock, moving faster and faster, as his hands instinctively moved to grip her hips and help guide her pace.

The old mattress under them creaked in protest and the quicker Hannah moved the louder the sound of the headboard knocking on the wall became. It was frenzy and need, something he hadn’t realized had been building between them, as her movements dragged both of them further into pleasure.

Castiel’s mouth dropped open and he moved to thrust up into her, to meet her hungry and desperate pace, as Hannah fucked herself onto his cock over and over. She was hot where her inner walls wrapped around his aching cock and his eyes took in the way her breasts bounced with each roll of her hips.

The sight had his mouth going dry and he could feel heat flushing his cheeks.

“ _Hannah_.”

Her lust darkened eyes flicked down to him, hooded and satisfied, as she moved quicker and quicker. The pace was punishing and hard, her trapped grace giving her strength Castiel didn’t currently possess, until the headboard was violently banging against the wall.

Distantly he could hear, over the sound of them moaning and the mattress protesting with creaking groans, someone banging on the wall and yelling about them being too loud. It didn’t matter anyway.

She came with a low, keening kind of wail and he could feel the way her inner muscles repeatedly flexed around him. Hannah didn’t stop. She fucked herself through it and dragged Castiel to his own orgasm. His hips jerked up and his hands pushed her down as he ground himself up against her, cock emptying into her, as Hannah’s breathing hitched and her lips parted with her obvious enjoyment.

“Wow.”

Castiel blinked at her. The look of awe and satisfaction was back. It filled her pretty features and reflected in her bright grace. In his chest his heart raced and his breathing hitched, shuddered, as he tried to calm himself.

As if he wasn’t already too far from a true angelic kind of coupling the borrowed grace and his too human body had to remind him. He was too close to human, Hannah merely on the outside edge of it, to have recovered as quickly as Hannah did especially while his grace was absent.

She didn’t seem to care. Instead Hannah leaned down to capture his lips in a hungry, demanding kiss that showed the last of her hesitation and nervousness was gone. It was pure confidence and delight.

The whole time his softening cock remained nestled inside her, keeping them joined together, as they kissed and Hannah pressed the length of her body along his.

“Again?” she was near breathless and Castiel could read the need filling her effortlessly in both her face and in the way her grace practically writhed with it. It was as though a dam had broken and the need to mate, to stay locked together, was filling her to bursting.

“Hannah…I’m still—”

She nodded and Castiel stopped talking. “Ok.” He could see something cross her face and then her hand was resting against his abdomen. Grace rushed through him; his breathing returned to normal and his heart calmed to a steady beat. The feeling of Hannah lazily circling her hips, coaxing him back to hardness, registered and a glance up at her face revealed grace glowing in her eyes.

He could almost imagine what they would look like, wings spread and grace blazing, if they were both whole and healthy instead of trapped as they were.

“Castiel?” her voice was soft and he could hear the longing in the tone. Hannah didn’t even need to say what she was about to request but she did anyway.

Leaning forward her request was breathed against his ear. The combination of her lustful words, the warm press of her breasts against his chest and the feeling of her rocking on top of him had arousal practically burning through him.

He _wanted_.

She moved off of him, his cock slipping free, as they moved and Hannah’s knees pressed to the mattress when she started to get into position. He moved up behind her and pushed her knees further apart. Castiel could see her fingers curled in the mussed sheets and the perfect round swell of her ass at the perfect height. He stopped her when she started to lower herself and moved closer.

Hannah’s body was trembling with want and need as he guided himself back into the welcoming wet heat of her body. It wasn’t quite the same, a similar position to mating in Heaven, as his hips pressed up against her ass.

She moaned in enjoyment.

Castiel’s fingers dug into her hips and his knees pressed against the insides of her own to spread them wider. He rolled his hips back and fucked forward with a quick snap. It had her swaying forward and pushing back, encouraging him as she clenched down on him.

He’d never had sex in this position but Castiel had watched enough of humanity to _know_.

Castiel started fucking Hannah in earnest after a few more testing thrusts. He could feel his balls smacking against her and he could hear the ringing slap of skin connecting with skin each time he fucked deep into her.

In front of him Hannah was moaning and shoving herself back trying to take him as deep as possible. It wasn’t quite what she’d asked for and Castiel shoved deep before moving to guide her into the proper position.

Once Hannah’s cheek was pressed to the mattress and her back bowed perfectly he resumed thrusting into her. The sounds of fucking and the knocking of the headboard against the wall filled the room once more.

Each drag of his hard, aching cock through her warm and slick channel had pleasure racing through him. Castiel could feel his orgasm building as his pace picked up and he was almost wildly fucking into Hannah with a desperate kind of need to reach orgasm.

After so much pain and suffering it was a welcomed relief to get lost in pleasure and heat. To get lost in sex with someone who, on some level, understood him and who accepted him. Everything else, all the impossible weight resting on his shoulders, seemed to lessen if only for awhile.

He’d seen it in Hannah’s eyes, could practically feel the affection she held for him, and it was a heady feeling. After receiving so much hate and scorn from his fellow angels Hannah was a breath of fresh air. Her affection welcomed and treasured.

Hannah’s orgasm almost had him coming again but Castiel held off and kept snapping his hips forward, harder and faster, as she moaned his name and whined underneath him.

In that moment Castiel couldn’t think of a single reason for why he’d passed up mating with other angels prior to coming to Earth.

No wonder Dean sought out companionship so frequently, no matter the gender and often times no matter who was offering, whenever he had a chance to indulge in sex. Castiel fucked forward, over and over and over, as his orgasm built and started to tighten inside of.

It crashed over him seconds after Hannah came again and his cock jerked, spilling into Hannah, as he rocked up against her ass all the while chasing the pleasure of her wrapped perfectly around him.

They coupled for hours. Hannah determined and each brush of grace easily aiding Castiel in keeping up with the almost demanding nature of Hannah’s hunger. At one point he’d wondered if she was reacting to the denial of a mating season because she was trapped on Earth.

The thought was fleeting and almost immediately gone when she’d wrapped her legs around him, dragging him deeper, as they fucked at the edge of the bed.

Castiel lost himself in her warmth over and over, body aided with Hannah’s grace, until they both collapsed on the bed completely spent. He slipped out of her, watching his release lazily leak out of Hannah, before he found himself sprawled out on the bed next to her.

He was exhausted and sated. Stress and anxiety seemed a distant thing.

It was the most relaxed he’d felt in a long time and Castiel let himself bask in it. He felt almost selfish in giving into the indulgence of sex but the brilliant, pleased smile on Hannah’s face had him sinking into the mattress and his own bone deep satisfaction was impossible to ignore.

He was right on the edge of sleep, mind dragging him there effortlessly, when Hannah picked up his hand and Castiel felt her place his hand on her warm, soft stomach. “Can you feel them?”

Castiel blinked sluggishly at her. Hannah’s eyes practically shined.

“You gave me fledglings, Castiel.” There was satisfaction in her voice and pleased happiness on her face. “I’d hoped…”

The realization that he’d _bred_ Hannah with _fledglings_ had exhaustion briefly disappearing. Hannah had been near insatiable because she’d gone into season and she’d used her grace to help him keep up with her until her body had been satisfied that he’d fucked her womb full.

He’d never fathered fledglings. Next to him Hannah moved close, tangling their legs together and pressing against his exhausted body. Castiel blinked and blinked, his eyes heavy despite the shock of her words, as her fingers carded through his hair and lulled him into much needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Something a bit different. Kind of a mesh of canon and the complete disregard of canon. Basically the only thing I did was borrow Hannah suddenly dropping her robe and standing naked in front of Castiel. A bunch of little things are different before that point and pretty much everything else is different after it. Things with the angels are a bit different from SPN canon angels (which was probably obvious).
> 
> Again I'm still going through that folder on my laptop though I ended up getting a bit distracted so I just got to this one. This fic is another one that was waiting to be fixed and posted. I don't write or get prompted male/female fics often so hopefully this is an interesting change of pace and that someone enjoyed it.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I'm hoping that maybe during my hiatus (and after having posted my reason for focusing on other fandoms) readers who read/bookmark/leave kudos will now take the time to leave a comment.


End file.
